houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroyuki Yoshida
I am a female---Nothing will ever change that---not you---not anybody !!! ---Yuki YUKI ( Because Yuki is a male-to-female transgender woman, Gender Neutral Pronouns may be used when referring to hir perceived birth gender. Female pronouns are used when she is presenting as an adult, mature woman. See this article. ) Appearance Yuki is a mature adult woman, in her late twenties or early thirties, but looks somewhat younger. She is of average height for an adult female, but has a slender body build, with long arms and long legs, that adds to her attractiveness. She has a nice complexion, with an even skin tone, abet a little on the pale side. She has an adult's facial features, a slightly oval face shape, with a slightly pointed chin. Yuki has a light brown hair color with tan highlights. She wears her hair short, similar to a boy's mop cut, and many times with a short ponytail. She has big eyes, that are dark brownish-maroon, that always look a little bit sad. Yuki dresses casual, one would say plain and unnoticeable, mostly with woman's pants and a pretty top. She owns a bar / nightclub and works there as the manager, but does not in any way 'stand out in a crowd'. Personality Hiroyuki, now uses and is usually referred to as Yuki, is a tall and attractive transgender woman living with her boyfriend Shiina. Born perceived as a male, she transitioned to her correct gender of a young, pretty female while still in high school. An upbeat and optimistic person, Yuki takes an interest in Nitori Shuichi & Yoshino Takatsuki after seeing their school's gender non-conforming version of Romeo and Juliet , later advising them on how to cope with their struggles and anxieties of being transgender and dressing as their correct gender and being out in public. She also suggests that Shuichi and Yoshino would make a good couple, and often sees them as the most compatible for one another. From early on after her transition, Yuki has had a difficult time as a male to female transgender student in high school, where she was relentlessly teased and bullied, by teachers and students alike. She was frequently tormented, such as being forced to undergo sissyfication by wearing a girls' school uniform in front of all, and forced to observe their callous, unkind remarks, this by the various school bullies. However, Yuki has always had an iron will, and a bold determination to be authentic in her gender identity. After one such unpleasant incident a school, Shiina, moved by his own sense of justice and fairness, stepped forward and deflected the cruel criticizem directed at Yuki, even to the point that he began to be ostracized. Thereafter, Yuki was loved and protected by Shiina during the rest of the high school years, which greatly helped her in fostering the necessary endurance needed to survive. After graduation from the Hell hole that was high school, she has since settled into a happier life style in the apartment she shares with Shiina. First and foremost, she looks back without regret for her authenticating her correct gender identity of that of a young female, transitioning to her authentic gender, and living 'full time' as a woman, a business manager, and a loyal friend to her partner. Yuki's Story (Anime) She is not mentioned often in the anime, only in passing, as in cameo appearances. Yuki decides to take Shuichi and Yoshino under her wing, giving the latter a male student uniform as a gift, and teasing Yoshino about Shuichi and themselves having a supposed intimate relationship. She is shown as appearing for the school play held during the cultural festival, as well as attending again the next year. Yuki is always at her and Shiina's apartment when Shuichi and Yoshino come to her for advice. Yuki takes an early interest in Yoshino when she believes Yoshino to have been born as a boy, though she remains on good terms with Yoshino even after learning of Yoshino's perceived birth sex of female, and gives Shuichi and Yoshino helpful advice when they are troubled. Despite the differences between their situations, Yuki sees a lot of herself in Shuichi. When Yuki was growing up, Shiina was the only friend who stood by the young Hiroyuki, as ze was called then, while girls teased, and the boys bullied, to get Hiroyuki to supposedly change their gender identity and expression back to the birth gender of that of a perceived male. On that faithful day, Shiina came upon Hiroyuki in a deserted school hallway, still dressed in a sailor suit, and seeing her beaten down and discouraged, instantly fell in love with her, and vowed to protect her now and forever. But all during that time, Hiroyuki was immovable about having a female gender identity, and the need to transition to that end. On one visit to Yuki's apartment, Shuichi and Yoshino bring along Doi to be introduced to her. Doi is shocked, at first by Yuki's overwhelming cuteness and pleasing personality, and shocked then again when Doi learns that Yuki was born perceived as a male. As a result, Doi can't sleep that night, pondering his meeting with Yuki and her haunting beauty and charm, and can't get her out of his mind. Yuki always keeps up a positive attitude about life, and now runs a very successful bar and nightclub. Sadly, since her transition, she has not been on good terms with her parents, who run a school and business uniform store. Category:Characters